


more adventures in Monaco

by afireiswoken (micaelarose)



Series: The (Mis)Adventures of Kivin [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaelarose/pseuds/afireiswoken





	more adventures in Monaco

Sebastian, Daniel, Kimi, and Kevin were all currently sitting in the Red Bull motor-home. Sebastian was sitting in a chair across the room while Daniel sat criss-cross on the coffee table. Kevin and Kimi were sharing the couch, Kimi stretched out and taking up most the room although Kevin didn't mind.

"Hey mate," Daniel asked, "What's the real reason you didn't show up for the drivers parade?"

Kevin smirked while Kimi thought of what to say. Sebastian, who already knew why, snorted.

"You don't really want to know," he said, earning a glare from Kimi.

Daniel pouted, "Now I'm curious." He looked at Kevin, hoping his large brown eyes could persuade the Scandinavian. Kevin ignored the puppy dog look and nudged Kimi instead.

"I had a stomach ache," Kimi forced out.

Kevin chuckled and a smug look overcame his face. It only added to Daniel's confusion. Kimi pinched Kevin's thigh, trying to get the conversation under control.

"Don't tell anyone Dan," Sebastian said, "But Kevin's got Kimi wrapped around his pinkie finger."

Kimi Raikkonen, the Iceman, notorious for not showing much emotion, blushed. He turned a red brighter than his Ferrari overalls and tried to hide his face in Kevin's thigh. Sebastian started laughing, Daniel was in shock that Kimi actually blushed.

"But in that case, it wasn't my pinkie that had Kimi preoccupied," Kevin said.

Realization hit Daniel which made him fall over in laughter. He held his sides and tried not to start crying. Daniel's laugh was infectious meaning it got Sebastian and Kevin laughing as well. Kimi sat up, glaring at his partner.

"It's always the quiet ones, I swear!" Daniel yelled.

They continued to joke at Kimi's expense which made the Finnish man mad. He ended up leaving, which got Daniel cracking a joke about Kimi walking bow-legged.

\---

Kevin found Kimi back in their hotel room. He didn't appear to be angry anymore but he didn't say anything when Kevin walked in. So Kevin walked behind Kimi and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry Daniel and Sebastian laughed at you," he said, a chuckled slipping out.

"Nobody needs to know about our sex life Kevin," Kimi scolded him.

Kevin kissed whatever flesh he could find, moving up to kiss the shell of Kimi's ear.

"How could I resist the urge to tell them just how pretty you are when you beg," Kevin whispered, his lips only barely touching his ear. Kimi squirmed, Kevin's voice was low and it had Kimi's blood rushing south. "Because you do. You sound so beautiful asking me to come. I enjoyed coming back to find you where I left you."

Kimi scooted back, pressing himself full against Kevin. Kimi was a thirty-four year old man, he doesn't whimper.

But he did.

"Luca would be surprised at how well you follow orders Kimi," Kevin murmured, his hand snaking around Kimi's torso. He began palming Kimi through his jeans. "I will admit, I thought you'd break my rules. I thought you'd touch yourself or fuck yourself with your plug. You're so beautiful Kimi," Kevin was already unzipping Kimi's jeans and Kimi was already rocking his hips, trying to get friction.

Wouldn't it be funny if your trainer went to get you prepared for the race and found your pretty pink plug sticking out," Kevin growled.

Kevin pushed Kimi towards the bed, undressing himself as he went. Kimi wasted no time removing his clothing, he turned around waiting for Kevin. Kevin approached Kimi and kissed him, tugging the taller man down by his hair.

Kevin sat Kimi down on the bed, stepping between his legs. Kimi's hands started massaging Kevin's ass, grabbing handfuls only to have Kevin swat his hands away.

"Did I say you could touch me?" Kevin snarled, removing himself from Kimi.

"I'm sorry," Kimi replied, keeping his hands fisted in the sheets.

"Good boy," Kevin said, rewarding Kimi with a kiss.

Kimi was breathless and panting, asking Kevin to touch him but the Dane didn't listen. He kissed Kimi's face and let bite marks in the crook of his neck.

"Go to the head of the bed," Kevin instructed, "Lay on your back and don't do anything until I say so."

Kimi did as he was told, watching Kevin move about their room from his position. On his way back to the bed, he stopped and picked up their favored lube from where it was tossed off the bed the last time they used it.

Kimi was hard and watching Kevin slick himself up didn't help. Kevin made it into a show, tugging at his cock slowly to both their enjoyment. He crawled up the bed, sitting between Kimi's thighs. He applied more lube to his first two fingers before setting it aside.

"Keep your eyes on me Kimi," Kevin said, "I don't want to see your eyes closed."

Kimi nodded, his voice failing him.

The first time Kimi saw his side of Kevin he was shocked. In his eyes, Kevin was a blushing virgin who turn his nose up at this sort of stuff. Now, in the privacy of closed doors, Kimi was constantly blown away about just how many kinks Kevin hit and continued to do so.

Kevin's ran his two slick fingers down Kimi's balls before pushing between his cheeks and finding his waiting hole. Kimi moaned and spread his legs more for Kevin. Kevin nipped at Kimi's hip bones and kissed everywhere but always avoided Kimi's penis.

Kimi gasped when Kevin's finger finally pushed past his puckered muscles. Kevin worked one finger in and out of Kimi, waiting before stretching him open with another. Kimi's mouth went slack, he moved his hips in tandem with Kevin's fingers.

"You're so beautiful Kimi," Kevin praised him, putting more lube around his fingers. He stretched his two fingers as far as they'd go, making sure Kimi was experiencing more pleasure than pain before adding a third finger.

"Oh god Kimi," Kevin whispered into Kimi's hip.

Kevin wrapped his lips around the head of Kimi's cock, desperately needing his mouth filled with something. Kimi bucked forward, pushing himself farther in Kevin's mouth. Kevin moaned, the vibrations around Kimi's dick had him seeing white.

"Please Kevin," Kimi said.

Kevin pulled off Kimi cock and looked up at his wrecked partner. "Please what? Stop?" Kevin asked.

"No!" Kimi yelled, "Please Kevin, fuck me."

Kevin hummed, stilling his fingers.

"I'm not sure," Kevin said, "I don't know if I'm up for it now."

"Don't you fucking dare Kevin," Kimi snapped.

Kevin chuckled, removing his fingers from Kimi. He tugged at his own dick, making sure he was still slick. "Don't be so bossy Kimi," Kevin chided, "It's not polite."

"Fuck," Kimi said, missing Kevin's presence, "Please Kevin, please fuck me."

"That's more like it."

Kevin aligned himself to Kimi's hole and pushed his head in, allowing Kimi time to adjust.

Kimi let a throaty moan escape him. His fingers dug into Kevin's shoulder blades, his blunt fingernails intending Kevin's skin. Kevin pushed in, inch by inch until he was skin to skin with Kimi. Kevin sighed, never getting tired of being this intimate with Kimi.

After a few short seconds, Kimi rocked his hips, signally Kevin to move. Kevin set up a moderate pace, trying not to tire himself before Kimi finished. His thrusts were deep in exchange for a slower pace. Kimi adjusted the movements of his hips to Kevin's and together they moved in sync.

Kevin puffed out a couple short breaths then leaned down and rest his forehead on Kimi's. Kimi's eyes were still open due to Kevin's request but they fluttered shut. Kevin kissed Kimi's nose, exchanging oxygen with his lover.

"You're so beautiful," Kevin repeated.

"Not so much," Kimi whispered, "You make me feel like it."

Kevin's heart raced faster and this time it wasn't due to having sex. His heart raced because each day Kevin fell in love a little more with his rough edged Finn.

"I'm not going to last long," Kevin said, reaching his hand between them to jerk Kimi to the tempo of his thrusts.

Kevin's breathing increased as he began reaching his climax. He held his off as long as he could before he came inside Kimi. Kimi, who enjoyed being the sensation of being filled, followed Kevin shortly after.

After Kimi came down from his high he kissed Kevin, waiting for Kevin to come down from his.

Kevin pulled out and nestled himself next to Kimi. They remained silent, enjoying each other presence. Kimi felt Kevin's seed trickling out of himself, his own semen drying on his stomach.

"We should get cleaned up," Kimi suggested, cuddling closer to Kevin.

"Hmm," Kevin said sleepily, "We should."

They stayed like that for ten minutes before it got uncomfortable for Kimi. He got up, dragging Kevin with him to the bathroom.

They kissed lazily while the water warmed and even so under the steamy shower head. After they dried off, they huddled close together under the duvet, falling asleep to Kevin's humming.


End file.
